Batman get his
by kabuxshika
Summary: Joker has captured Batman. What will he do with his fun new toy?


**Batman gets His**(sorry for any OoC I really never paid attention to Batman I'd never heard of Harley Quinn and I don't think laughter has any place in this story. I just really HAD to write this after I saw a pic on gelbooru review and request the link and I'll try and make sure you get it. I really liked it XD)

The Joker leaned back surveying all he'd done to the 'Batman' and smirked trailing his nails over his toned waist watching the muscles contract as if fearing those sharp little points, as well they should. He'd drawn blood with them before. He drew his hand away letting him wonder what he was doing. The man's head swiveled slowly trying to figure out what he was doing. He slashed his nails over the man's thigh, enjoying the hiss of pain it brought, before pressing up against him licking his throat finding a good place to , the Joker had finally captured the Batman, and he was just like any other man once he no longer wore his bat suit. Even more, once he was naked and bound. He was not Batman here. No, why not use his given name, the one he used during the day. The name he used when he felt safe, in society, in his home.

He chuckled softly in the bound man's ear. "Isn't this fun Bruce?" He asked, hand encircling the man's cock, making him tense and struggle a bit. The Joker bit down on Bruce's shoulder leaving teeth marks deep in his skin, he'd done this before too, leaving several marks with his teeth, but touching down there? Oh no, that was new and it got a bigger reaction than hurting him. Batman was used to pain but…pleasure? He smirked and stroked him squirmed as Joker stroked him, not what he'd expected when that hand had gone to his privates his head tipped back and Joker pressed closer, licking his throat as he straddled Bruce's knee lightly. They were on the floor Bruce's arms bound firmly behind him the ropes diffusing the strength he put into escaping with the way they were tied. The rope trailed down to his ankles preventing him from standing, leaving rope burns where they bit into his skin from his previous attempts at escape. Joker didn't bite this time, choosing instead to run his tongue over the marks his teeth had left before. Bruce's jaw clenched and he tried to lean away from him but he kept him upright with a hand at his side. The man's cock was growing hard from his stroking and a sound left his throat. A groan. Joker smirked and squeezed him lightly, marveling in the control he had over him. He let the other lean back a little far enough that he could lick lower, his chest, a nipple, squeezing his cock again made Bruce arch slightly and he took his nipple in his mouth as he let Bruce lay back all the way. Bruce gasped softly as his weight settled onto his arms and with his legs bent they way they were this new position was painful, but it brought him free of the pleasure haze the touches had been causing in him. It didn't change the fact that he was fully hard , or that Joker was now on top of him using his mouth on his nipple, but he could control himself now. He made no more noises and refused to arch into his touch. This didn't make Joker very happy. He pulled back looking down at the other, the now very stiff body, what had caused this reaction? "Bruce." He murmured, running his hand down his chest to his cock. Bruce turned his head to the side and Joker settled his hands on his throat choking him as he straddled his waist now instead of his knee. Bruce's clenched eyes flew open and he struggled. This was new too. He thrashed, though it hurt his arms and legs causing the rope to dig at him more and the position of his limbs causing pain each time he moved, but he had to breathe. He bucked up hard trying to dislodge the other and make him let go of his throat. Joker chuckled as he rode out his struggles releasing his throat when he felt like it, and watching him suck in deep breaths his chest heaving and nostrils flaring. "You didn't like that, did you Brucie?" he murmured crossing his arms on Bruce's chest and laying his chin on them. "Answer me!" he snapped when Bruce made no move. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. He didn't like being choked at all. "Then next time… Don't ignore what I'm doing to you." He said getting off the other, leaving him on his back naked, bound, utterly helpless in his position. Bruce shuddered as he left as a wave of fear passed through him, helpless at the hands of the Joker. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold to try and get some sleep. He needed to catch what sleep he could whenever he could. He never knew when he'd be denied sleep in an attempt to break him. He needed the sleep, also, to renew his strength he had to escape…somehow. He tried to roll onto his side to relieve his limbs and shook with the pain it caused but he managed to make it onto his chest more comfortable to be sure."Hungry Batsy?" Harley asked as she sat in front of him slipping the blindfold off. He saw salad and vegetables and a cup of juice probably fresh from something Ivy had grown. At first he had worried about eating something from Ivy's plants but it seemed not all her plants were weird and violent. Harley stabbed a bit of the salad with the fork offering it to him. "Say ahh." She said gaily pulling the gag down to his throat so he could opened his mouth allowing her to feed him. She was annoying but he wouldn't pass up the food for the same reasons he needed the sleep. Not that going without meat and having no exercise was going to keep him fit. She made little airplane noises and he hit his head on the ground as she treated him like a baby. "Open up Baby Batsy." She teased He glared a little and opened his mouth, really hating this maybe even more than what the Joker did to him. So far Joker really hadn't done anything truly horrifying although today had been…new all around he shuddered as he chewed. He felt his time was running out. The novelty of having him as a toy was wearing off and Joker was starting to want to break him.

Quinn watched the other in between giving him bites and smiled a little offering him the straw to Ivy's bean juice. He drank a few swallows and looked to Harley. She met his gaze and dropped the act. She was jealous of how much time Joker spent in here, but it wasn't Batman's fault. She reached out slowly stroking his hair softly and he closed his eyes laying his head down. "Batsy?" He glanced up at her as her hand moved from his hair to his shoulder toward the nearest of the ropes. His eyes followed her hand, hoping, oh he was hoping, but her hand faltered and she picked up the plate again. She couldn't do it. Bruce tried not to show his disappointment. It had been a wild hope in the first place he allowed her to feed him the rest of his dinner. As she was leaving she looked back at him. "Sorry...Bruce." He closed his eyes forehead against the floor. Every villain in Gotham probably knew his name by now. He could no longer be Batman, even if he escaped. What then was left to him? Was he to take on his role of millionaire playboy? He wasn't even sure he could. It had always been a front for Batman…He couldn't drink his nights away in the arms of any woman not while crime ruled Gotham. His eyes narrowed and he flexed his muscles, feeling the ropes constrict. He would just find a new way to fight crime, if he had to. He would not be put out of the fight for good. He refused to give up on his Revenge.


End file.
